The present invention relates to an item in which a container has the appearance of a fully intact plastic bottle such as are currently used for soft drinks, but allows the item, which may be a toy or sports item, to be removed and returned through a concealed orifice in the bottom of the container. The container initially serves as packaging for the item during display for sale and later serves as a carrying case and display case
A toy ship within a glass bottle has long been a popular display piece which intrigues observers as to how the ship got into the bottle. However, glass bottles are not suitable for young children or for transportation of the toy. Further, the known ship-in-a-bottle design does not permit the child to remove the ship for play and return the ship to the bottle for storage or display.